pagi
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Karma hanya ingin tidur, apa yang salah dengan itu?/AsaKaru.
**Ansatsu Kyohitsu © Matsui Yusei**

 **Warning: plotless, out of character, future!AU, some sarcastic language, T+ SCENE. I don't gain any profit. Dedikasi tercinta buat AsaKaru-shipper #hug**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi,"

Suara sapaan, sayup-sayup menelisik gendang telinganya, seperti angin lembut yang membelai rambutnya, menghancurkan alam bawah sadarnya, menariknya ke sebuah dimensi bernama kesadaran.

"Sudah saatnya kaubangun, Wahai Tuan Pangeran Tampan nan Sempurna."

Oh—sarkas sekali.

Karma menggeliat, menolak secara blak-blakan. Pemuda itu mengambil selimut, menutup seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke kepala. Menggulung diri seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang ngambek ketika mainannya rusak.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Gakushuu." gumamnya, dengan nada serak-serak basah, khas orang bangun tidur. Atau dalam kasus ini, bangun-kemudian-tidur-kembali. Terserah. Karma tidak peduli. Ia baru saja pulang jam dua pagi, setelah lembur mengerjakan dokumen sialan bernama pekerjaan. Ia lelah. Ia pusing. Ia ingin tidur. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu waktu hibernasinya—tidak, bahkan jika itu adalah mahluk titisan lipan macam Asano Gakushuu.

"Bangun, Pemalas." Bola mata Asano berotasi, sekali lagi melihat jam. Pukul delapan tepat. Sengantuk apapun Karma, ia tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya tidur lebih dari enam jam. Itu bisa membuatnya kehilangan kecakapannya—Asano tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Oh, bukan. Ini bukanlah sikap posesif atau overprotektif berlebihan. Ini hanya memberikan atensi secara penuh. Semua orang senang diperhatikan, bukan begitu?

Tangan sang pemuda pirang menyibak tirai, kasar. Sengaja, agar suara deritannya membuat kaget sang setan merah. Belum mendapat respon berarti, Asano menarik selimut yang menutupi sang pemuda. Karma mengerang, mengambil bantal dan menutup wajahnya, kesakitan setelah sinar ultraviolet menembus kelopaknya.

"Tutup tirainya, Bangsat."

"Jangan berlagak seolah kau Edward Cullen, Anak Manja." Pertahanan terakhir, bantal yang menutupi wajah Karma ikut ditarik. Karma mendecak lebih kasar, sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Asano menyebalkan ketika sifat _bossy_ -nya keluar. Pemuda itu mengerjap-kerjapkan mata, merkuri-nya membuka. Raut angker ia tampilkan. Sayangnya, hal itu gagal menakut-nakuti sang kekasih.

"Kembalikan, Lipan."

"Memohonlah, Setan."

"Dalam mimpimu," Karma membalas ketus. Alis menukik tajam, bibir merengut sebal. Masih pagi sudah diajak ribut. _Mood_ -nya makin hancur saja. "Aku hanya ingin tidur, apa masalahnya sih?"

"Karena kau sudah tidur selama enam jam," jawab Asano. Suaranya seelegan Bangsawan Eropa. "Dan aku tidak mau kau tidur lebih dari itu."

"Ini bukan saatnya kau mengumbar jadwal-mu yang sempurna itu, Maniak." giliran, bola mata Karma yang berotasi, dibarengi dengan hidungnya yang mendengus keras, kembang-kempis. Sila samakan dirinya dengan banteng. Sebab kalau Asano masih saja memaksanya untuk bangun, Karma yakin dirinya akan meledak. Pemuda itu lalu mengambil selimut di samping Asano, menariknya kencang sebelum sang dominan sempat menghadang. "Aku. Mau. Tidur. Tidak peduli apa caramu menghalangiku, yang jelas aku mau tidur."

Selimut ditarik—

 _Set_.

—sebelum akhirnya disibak kembali.

"Kaupikir aku akan membiarkannya?" alis Asano naik satu. Kalimat itu, daripada disebut pertanyaan retoris, lebih cocok disebut sebagai ungkapan meremehkan. "Setelah perjuanganku membangunkanmu dan menerima semua umpatanmu?"

"Kau 'kan memang maso."

"Maaf, Karma." Memilih menghiraukan, Asano mendorong kepala Karma hingga menabrak ranjang dengan keras. Ia berada di atas tubuh pemuda itu, jarak mereka hanya lima inci. Karma tidak memberontak sama sekali. Alasan pertama, kepalanya pusing, dan ia ingin segera menyentuh bantal. Alasan lainnya …. Pasti suhu. Tidak mungkin ada hal lain yang bisa membuat 'Karma' bangun, kecuali suhu udara yang rendah. "Aku harus menghentikan matamu memejam kembali."

"Coba saja kalau bisa. Keras kepalaku lebih besar dibanding tekadmu." Senyum licik diumbar. Karma menekan tengkuk Asano, mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Tangannya menyusup di antara sela-sela celana, menekan milik sang _seme_. "Untuk bisa tidur…" dia berbisik, rendah—seduktif. Lidah terjulur, mengecap indra pendengaran, "…akan kulakukan apapun."

 _Smirk_. "Kau membuatku terangsang. Aku menyalahkanmu."

Karma tersenyum mengejek. Tidak perlu cenayang bagi Asano untuk mengartikan kurvanya. _Oh—baru segitu saja kau sudah 'bangun'? Dasar Payah. Aku bisa memberimu hal yang_ _ **lebih**_ _dari itu_. "Ya, kuterima hinaanmu dengan senang hati." katanya. Badan Karma menggeliat ganjil, tindakan yang jelas masuk kategori berbahaya dalam radius satu meter—bagi orang normal. Sayangnya, Asano tidak normal. Dia gila Karma, gila akan eksistensinya. "Jadi, apa setelah ini aku boleh tidur kembali, Ahh-sa-no- _sah~mah~_?"

Nada manis manja imitasi gadis lolita.

Hah. Dasar sialan.

Suara Karma mengiang di dalam kepalanya, bertalu-talu, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan euforia yang memabukkan. Bayangan adegan desahan, wajah memerah, _saliva_ dan bukti tanda cinta, semakin jelas warnanya. Kekerasan. Harga diri. Gengsi. Egoisme untuk mendominasi satu sama lain. Oh, betapa pagi ini begitu sempurna—untuk membangunkan sisi sadisnya.

Asano mengecup pelipis Karma—merasa tertantang. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* **mengambil napas dalam-dalam***

 **HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SAYA KANGEN ASAKARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 **Sudah lama sekali saya tidak mengasup diri dengan pair favorite saya ini. Uhuhuhuuuu tugas :(**

 **Anyway, Thanks For Reading! ^o^**

 **2k16©Almond**


End file.
